1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles specifically bicycles and it has particular relationship to steering damping for bicycles. It is to be understood that, to the extent that the principles of this invention are adapted to other vehicles than bicycles, for example, motorcycles, or even automobiles or trailer couplings, such adaptation is to be regarded as within the scope of equivalents of this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pat. No. 5,492,033 to Timothy C. Hopey (herein '033) is directed to a meritorious invention which discloses a dam embodied in bicycles which has performed highly satisfactorily. But in this invention, a steering damper is created for, and is integrated into, a bicycle in which a quill-type arm 45 (FIG. 24) fits into the head 37 which is part of the frame 47 of the bicycle connecting the handlebars to the steering arm 253 and through it and fork head 95 to fork 35 and the steerable wheel.
It is an object of this invention to provide a steering damper for, and adapted to be integrated on, a vehicle which steering damper, in addition to the advantages featured and meeting the objects of patent '033, is adapted to be more intimately integrated into the bicycle than the invention of patent '033, and thereby to simplify the structure of the integrated vehicle. Specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide a steering damper for a vehicle, known in the art as a steer-tube/clamp-type bicycle, having a clamp-type stem clamped to the outside of a steer-tube.